The Hacker
by Aoi Tetsuya
Summary: Bagi Lucy, Hacker adalah seorang ahli komputer yang bisa merentas sistem jaringan komputer. Namun dia sadar bahwa hidupnya juga direntas oleh seorang Hacker./"Tujuanku ke Jepang bukanlah untuk mencari seorang gadis"/Chapter 01: "The New Student"


Yo..! Perkenalkan, Aoi Tetsuya desu..

Dulu saya pernah menjadi author di Fanfiction tapi sudah lama sekali. Dan sekarang saya ingin mencoba untuk membuat FF sekali lagi.

Seperti yang kalian lihat pada Pen-Name saya, bahwa saya adalah Laki-laki/Boy/OTOKO dan dulu saya pernah dikira perempuan oleh Author dan Reader disini.

Untuk FF pertama saya stelah sekian lama, Saya akan menggunakan FF Romance dengan Pair Nalu disini.

Ini bukan berarti saya seorang banci ya...Karena menurut survey saya, Fandom Fairy Tail sedang ramai dengan FF Romance khususnya Nalu. Jadi ya..Saya ikut arus :v (Lagian banyak Mangaka cowok yang bikin Manga Romance)

Ide cerita ini saya dapatkan saat sedang mengotak-ngatik Komputer di Klub IT sekolah dan akhirnya terlahir FF ini.

Selamat Membaca..! B)

.

.

.

 **The Hacker**

 **by Aoi Tetsuya**

 **Chapter 01 : "The New Student"**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance and slight Humor**

 **Warning: Cerita akan terasa agak berat pada awal saja.**

 **Fairy Tail Diclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Di dunia ini terdapat sebuah organisasi kepolisian internasional yang mempunyai fungsi untuk menyediakan komunikasi kepolisian global, mengumpulkan data base kepolisian dan yang paling utama adalah melacak penjahat atau buronan tingkat internasional.

Organisasi tersebut adalah **International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO)** atau bisa disebut **Interpol**. Markas pusat Interpol berada di Lyon, Perancis dan telah beranggota sekitar lebih dari 180 negara. Dan saat ini, Interpol menyelenggarakan sidang yang membahas tentang-

BRAAAKK...!

"Hacker! Hacker! Hacker! Aku sudah muak mendengar nama itu..!" ujar Kepala Kepolisian Algeria sambil memukul meja.

"Benar! Saat ini, mereka benar-benar meraja rela di seluruh dunia..!"

"Para Hacker itu telah mencuri rekening bank-bank di negara saya..!"

"Komunakasi Kepolisian di negaraku telah dibajak oleh salah satu dari mereka..!"

"Pusat data pemerintahan negara saya terhapus begitu saja..!"

"Bagaimana pun juga kita harus menangkap mereka"

"Kita gunakan semua teknologi yang kita punya untuk menemukan mereka..!"

"Hmm..! Kemudian kita penjarakan mereka selama mungkin sehingga mereka akan jera..!"

"Iya, Benar! Saya setuju..!"

"Saya juga setuju..!"

"Iya..! Iya..!"

"TENANG KALIAN SEMUA...!" bentak Presiden Interpol, Gildart Clive. Semua yang hadir dalam sidang itu pun diam dan menghadap ke Gildart.

"Saya tahu bagaimana pemikiran kalian terhadap kasus ini tapi bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini tanpa emosi..!?" Semua anggota Interpol terlihat mengerti dan menganggukan kepala mereka.

Gildart pun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berbicara.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saat ini kita sedang dihadapkan dengan masalah kriminal yang sering muncul..yaitu tindak kejahatan hacking..."

"Sudah banyak negara-negara terkena tindakan kriminal ini. Sesuai laporan yang saya terima...Di Amerika, komunikasi diserang oleh virus...Di Mexico, rekening bank-bank telah dicuri...Di Perancis, Data keuangan mereka lenyap...Di Indonesia, Jaringan Internet negara terganggu dan tindakan lainnya"

"Dan baru saja kami juga mendapat laporan bahwa NASA kehilangan Software seharga sekitar 22 juta US dollar mereka kemarin malam.." Semua orang di dalam ruangan sidang hanya diam mendengar laporan itu.

"Selama ini, kita sudah sering mendapat kasus tentang hacker tapi...Ini pertama kali ada kasus dimana ada sekitar 38 kasus hacking dalam 6 bulan di berbagai negara.."

"Jika kita dilihat dari jumlah kasus ini, aku yakin bahwa tindakan hacking ini tidak dilakukan oleh 1 orang saja.." kata Kepala Polisian Denmark.

"Hmm..saya setuju. Sangat mustahil ini dikerjakan oleh 1 orang...Ini pasti dilakukan oleh sekelompok orang atau sebuah organisasi" lanjut Kepala Polisian Indonesia.

"Saya pribadi juga beranggapan begitu...Masalah hacking ini juga terjadi berbagai negara di belahan dunia. Ada kemungkinan kalau para hacker ini tersebar di seluruh di dunia dan membajak negera yang mereka tempati...Dan kita sangat sulit untuk menemukan mereka..." balas Gildart sambil memegang dagunya.

"Gildart-san, bukankah kita Interpol mempunyai teknologi komputer yang sangat canggih dan beberapa ahli komputer hebat untuk melacak keberadaan mereka bedasarkan jejak-jejak hacking mereka...?" tanya Kepala Kepolisian Jepang.

Setelah mendengar itu, Gildart hanya bisa terdiam memikiran sesuatu dan kemudian berbicara.

"Kemungkinan para hacker yang telah melakukan ini lebih hebat dan pintar dari hacker dari yang kita duga...Semua para ahli komputer kita sudah putus asa..."

"Haaaahh..?!" Semua anggota Interpol terkejut mendengarnya. Gildart pun kembali bicara.

"Sebenarnya saya benci mengatakan ini tapi..."

.

.

.

"Semua jaringan komputer di Interpol telah lumpuh total karena dibobol oleh Hacker.."

Mendengar hal itu, semua orang langsung terdiam.

"Apaa...!?"

"President, Anda pasti bercanda...?!"

"Tidak mungkin sistem keamanan kita yang sangat tinggi juga dibajak..!?"

"Benar! Selama ini Interpol belum pernah bisa di-hack oleh siapapun.."

"Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya...Dan oleh karena itulah kita megadakan sidang di ruangan yang sangat tertutup, tanpa kamera pengawas, tanpa perekam suara dan tidak ada yang diperbolehkan membawa ponsel ke dalam sini..."balas Gildart sambil menutup mata.

Kepala Kepolisian German menggertakan giginya dan-

BRAAAAAKK...!

"YANG BENAR SAJA...!? SISTEM KOMPUTER DI INTERPOL JUGA DI BAJAK..!? LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN DATA-DATA KITA SELAMA INI..!?"

"Semuanya lenyap..." balas Gildart pelan.

Kepala Kepolisian German terdiam dibuatnya dan matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Dia terlihat menunduk memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Gildart.

"Gildart...Kalau sampai Interpol bisa dibobol oleh seperti ini...Tidak salah lagi...Aku benar-benar yakin kalau **'dia'** lah yang bisa melakukannya..."

Mata Gildart setika langsung melebar "Siapa yang sedang kau maksudkan...?!

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, President...Kau tahu siapa yang kum 'maksudkan'..."

Gildart pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya menahan marah.

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sebuah pesawat terlihat sedang mendarat di sebuah landasan di Bandara. Semua penumpang pesawat pun keluar dari pesawat tersebut sambil membawa barang-barang mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki remaja berumur 15 tahun berada kerumunan itu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa dia juga termasuk penumpang pesawat. Anak laki-laki itu sepertiya menaiki pesawat sendirian karena dia tidak terlihat bersama orang tua, teman atau kenalan.

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrtt...

Merasakan suatu getaran dari sakunya, anak remaja itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan itu sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya. Anak remaja itu pu menerima panggilan itu dan menaruh ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Yo...Sepertinya kau sudah sampai di Jepang.."

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai..."

"Hoho..benarkah? Bagaimana perjalananmu..? Bukannya kau mudah mabuk saat naik kendaraan..? Kuharap kau tidak menghabikans stok kantung plastik pihak pesawat...Hahaha"

"Diam kau...aku mengalami perjalanan yang buruk karena aku lupa membawa obat mabuk-ku.."

"Salahkan otak pikunmu yang sudah seperti kakek-kakek itu...Oh iya, mumpung kau sudah berada di Jepang...Kenapa kau tidak sekalian mencari seorang gadis untuk kau pacari...Aku kasihan melihatmu tidak mempunyai pacar di usiamu sekarang...Dan kudengar cewek Jepang itu cantik-cantik lho.."

"Jangan bodoh...Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik berpacaran sekarang...Siapa bilang punya pacar di umur 15 tahun itu wajib..!? Lagipula..."

"Hm..."

"...Tujuanku ke Jepang bukanlah untuk mencari seorang gadis..."

.

.

.

.

 **Seminggu Kemudian...**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang tertidur. Mata coklat karamelnya perlahan terbuka menandakan bahwa dia sudah bangun.

"Hooooaaaammm..." gadis itu menguap dengan mulut lebar sambil merentangkan

"Hmm...Jam berapa sekarang...?" tanya-nya sambil mengusap matanya. Dia pun mengambil Jam wecker-nya dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Nnn...Jam 7.45 paginya..?" gumam gadis dengan mata setengah terbuka dan meletakan kembali jam itu ke meja."Sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan..." gadis itu pun kembali merebah tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menutup.

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

TING..!

"TUNGGUUU...! JAM 7.45..!? INI KAN HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH SETELAH MUSIM PANAS...!" teriak gadis itu langsung loncat menuju kamar mandi.

Bisa kita dipastikan bahwa gadis itu akan berada di kamar mandi kurang dari 5 menit.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah...hah...Hampir saja...hah.." ujar seorang gadis pirang sedang duduk sambil meletakan kepalanya di sebuah meja kelas dengan sekujur tubuh penuh keringat.

"..Mouu..Bagaimana kau bisa lupa memasang jam wecker dan hampirsaja terlambat di hari pertama Semester Genap, Lu-chan..?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru disampingnya.

"Hah..Mau gimana lagi, Levy-chan...Saat liburan, aku terlanjur biasa bangun siang dan lupa memasang wecker...hehehe.." balas gadis pirang.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri...Oh! Ultear-sensei sudah datang..." gadis yang diketahui namanya Levy itu pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah melihat gurunya memasuki kelas.

"Berdiri...! Beri Salam...!"

 _"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, SENSEI...!"_

.

.

.

 **Lucy POV**

 _Hajimemasite..!_ Namaku Lucy Heartfillia...! Aku adalah seorang siswi dari Fairy Tail Academy.

Seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, pasti kalian berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang siswi pemalas yang sering terlambat sekolah tapi kalian salah..!

Sebenarnya aku adalah siswi pintar, cerdas, tidak rajin tapi semenjak liburan menyerang, aku jadi suka bangun kesiangan...tapi itu wajar kan..?

Tapi syukurlah...aku tidak jadi terlambat di hari pertama semester genap. Terima kasih atas lari kencangku di jalan dan _'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu'_ yang kugunakan ke Penjaga Gerbang supaya dia mau membukakan gerbang sekolah untukku.

Sebagai gantinya, sekarang energiku benar-benar habis dan seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan keringat. Tapi bagaimana pun, seperti yang dikatakan Levy-chan...ini salahku karena bangun kesiangan.

"Oh iya, anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru" kata Wali kelasku, Ultear-sensei di depan kelas.

"Eh..? Murid pindahan..?"

"Aku baru tahu..?"

"Siapa ya..?"

"Aku harap murid pindahannya cewek cantik dan seksi.."

Semua teman-teman kelas terlihat penasaran dengan murid pindahan itu. Yah...Aku juga penasaran dengannya, kuharap murid pindahan itu baik dan ramah...kalo bisa sih dia itu cowok taman dan keren...Ah..Najis banget aku..!

"Saa...Dragneel-san, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Yosh...!" terdengar suara dari luar kelas.

Sreeeeeeghh...

Pintu kelas pun bergeser dan sesosok murid pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Murid itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki _tan-skin,_ tingginya sekitar 170 cm, dia punya mata Onyx berwana hitam dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

Tunggu..!? Pink..!? Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki punya rambut pink..!? Apa dia mewarnai rambutnya..!? Tapi tidak mungkin juga kan kalo dia memilih warna pink...yang agak (sangat) feminim..!? Atau ini faktor gen..!?

Ya...walaupun rambutnya pink...Tapi harus kuakui kalau wajahnya itu...hmm..sangat tampan. Uh..sepertinya doa najis-ku yang tadi terkabulkan...

Murid itu pun berhenti berjalan dan menghadap ke arah aku dan teman-temanku. Dan tidak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu...

Menyadari hal itu, aku sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku dengan wajah sedikit merona. Setelah itu kulirik kembali dia, murid itu pun hanya bisa membalasku dengan menatapku lurus dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura seorang anak genius keluar dari senyuman laki-laki itu. Aura yang seperti dia bisa mengambil dan membuat apapun yang dia mau.

Dan juga...Entah ini hanya firasatku saja atau apa...tapi...rasanya...

.

.

.

.

...Mulai saat ini, hidupku akan sedikit berubah.

"Yo...! Namaku Natsu Dragneel...! Salam kenal semuanya...!"

 **TO BE CONTINEU**

.

.

.

Bagaimana semuanya..? Mau saya lanjutkan FF-nya atau saya stop..?

Buat Nalu fans, maaf di Chapter ini belum ada scene Nalu yang kalian harapkan. Chapter 01 ini hanya bertujuan menceritakan garis besar alur cerita-nya saja.

Jika kalian merasa cerita disini agak berat karena saya sampai menampilkan Organisasi Dunia dalam FF ini..kalian salah. Sebenarnya cerita ini agak ringan hanya saja unsur Interpol ini sebagai rasa pedas agar cerita tidak membosankan nanti.

Sekian dari saya...See You Again in Chapter 02

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks for Reading and Please Review**


End file.
